


A cursed instrument

by SileneFairchild



Series: Memories of Kingsglaive [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Birds, Gen, Kazoo, Swearing, crackfic, never ever write drunk or overtired, shenaningans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26880991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SileneFairchild/pseuds/SileneFairchild
Summary: There are skills even the Kingsglaives Captain never mastered. Or maybe he did.
Series: Memories of Kingsglaive [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873894
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Drautos looked at this tiny, disgusting thing in his hands. How could he get into this situation? Yes, pride. He couldn't admit that he never played such a thing before and didn't know how.  
Libertus showed his skills and then Pelna. And then Nyx challenged him. Luckily, a bar fight started by Sonitus saved his skin, for now... .  
He had to learn to play this godsdamn thing, before the next evening in the bar or he would lose his reputation, and what's worse his bet with Nyx. 

\------

At first he thought of practicing playing it in his office, but it would be too embarrassing if someone caught him there. Maybe the briefing room. It would empty at this time of the day or better said night.  
Drautos was almost sneaking to the empty room, at least until he noticed what he was doing and straightened his body and walked openly to his destination.  
'Quaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeck' The tone he produced sounded more like a dying duck, then anything else. And it was shockingly loud. He stopped immediately. 'Shit'  
Someone's slamming a door open. "STOP THIS GODSDAMN NOISE OR I'LL SWEAR I'LL FIND YOU AND MAKE YOU EAT THIS THING." The door was slammed shut again.  
He groaned, he had forgotten that the Glaives, who had guard duty at the citadel were sleeping near the briefing room. But there must be a place. 

\------

Drautos found himself at the training grounds, a place far enough away from any audience that could bother him. the place looked almost ethereal in the light of the full moon. Yes, this would work.  
He started practicing again and after half an hour he seemed to improve, at east a little, because it still sounds like he was torturing ducks. He took a break, when he heard a rustling noise, from the dark night sky.  
A flock of ducks, geese and even swans were entering the ruins at the training grounds. In a few minutes the whole area was filled black feathered poultry.  
"Are you f**** Kidding me, where do these birds come from?" But he knew.  
The Royal Gardens with its ponds and small lakes were not far away, Drautos remembered with a deep and desperate moan. Someone really must have cursed him. All this, it was unreal.  
He took a last look at the birds, before he left the grounds. He had enough, and maybe the problem with poultry would have disappeared in the morning. 2 hours sleep was not nearly enough, but at least better than nothing.  
On the way to his rooms he threw the Kazoo in a bin near the briefing room, he would admit his defeat and pay the price, it couldn't be worse then this cursed instrument.

\------

Unfortunately, the whole flock was still there, when he woke up with a headache after sleeping - much too short - on the couch of his office. He sighed heavily when he looked at the disaster, while, beside him, Luche opened his mouth to say something and shut it again.  
He finally managed to ask: "What-?"  
But Drautos interrupted him. " Fetch Ulric, he's off gate duty. I have another job for him."  
A slightly mischievous smile curled around Luches lips. 

"Captain." Nyx had only needed 30 minutes to get back from his gate post to the Headquarter, Drautos suspected that he had warped, and was now standing before him. He nodded, more to himself then to the Glaive, and turned his back to leave the room. "Follow me."  
Nyx whistled loudly when he saw the mass of black feathered creatures. "These are many geese and ducks, oh and some swans."  
"Yes, and your job is to get them where they belong. That's an order." Drautos replied before Nyx even could say one word of complaint. He left the startled Glaive to his task and went to his office.

Nyx was rubbing his neck and staring at the flock of birds when he called Libertus. "Libs, I need help, some painter jumpsuits, plastic foil to cover up the van seats and maybe a shovel."  
"NYX. Don't say you killed someone and need my help to hide the corpse. I will, but pleaaaseeeeeee ... ."  
"What-? Libs, no. At any point tonight a flock of poultry had occupied the training grounds and the Captain forced me to 'bring them back where they belong'. I need help. Come one you and I know how to herd geese. And bring Pelna and Crowe with you."  
"You owe me one, you know."  
"Yes, I do, but please hurry up."

\-----

After he had returned to his office, Drautos had put the matter behind him and almost forgotten about it, when he heard a quaking sound from outside his window. He stiffens, sixdamned this thing haunted him even after he decided to let it go. But the sound was too persistent to be a hallucination. He walked to the window and looked to the training grounds, where Nyx and the other usual suspects were busy putting the animals into a transporter, all dressed in painter jumpsuits and with a broom, a shovel or anything else in their hands to herd the birds in the right direction while Nyx was luring them with his own Kazoo. Drautos was impressed by the effectiveness of their work, the birds seemed calm and he would bet they would be done with their task before midday. He had to admit that Nyx was a good leader, unlike Luche, who was a good tactician and knew which people to delegate to where, Nyx was leading by example, he knew to encourage his soldiers and to improve their skills. Neither was better than the other, if only they could get their shit together, it would spare him quite a few headaches. He sighed and turned back to his own work, this was a problem for another day. 

Sometimes later, after Nyx had reported the completion of his duty, Pelna knocked at his office door. Drautos asked into his office, curious about the reason for this visit.  
“May I speak freely.” Pelna asked cautiously, while he pulled an object from his pocket.  
Drautos groaned, when he saw the hated instrument, that he had discharged in a bin.  
“Go on.” He answered.  
“I can show you how to play this instrument, but not with this one. See someone damaged this thing. I have a new one.” Pelna showed him the punctured membrane inside the instrument.  
The Captain frowned. “ Why would you help me?” He asked.  
“See, I like to contest more difficulty, like every other Glaive. But I think there should be at least a chance to win. With that thing, you would definitely lose. And besides it would be fun to see Nyx to be your personal servant for a week.” Pelna added with a mischievous smile.  
Drautos nodded, it was unusual that Pelna would betray some of Nyx's plans, but he knew on the other hand that Pelna hated injustice. “ Ok, then show me.”

“At first Sir, this is not a tin whistle, don´t blow. You may have mentioned that there will be no sound. The sound comes from your own body, I think you figured that out. The trick is in your own head, you have to sing or better hum, the tune you want to play. Don’t be embarrassed how weird this sounds, that’s the purpose of this thing, to change the sound. It was invented to imitate the sound of a duck to lure them to the hunters. ...”  
Pelnas explanations were encouraging and loosened the aversion against this instrument. After about an hour Drautos could make it sing.


	2. Chapter 2

“Did he buy the story?” Nyx was still occupied to clean the transporter, when Pelna returned from the Captain's office.  
“Yes, he did. But I still don’t get it why you sent me. You could easily have won, no one but you had mentioned that something was wrong.” Pelna said and looked at him questioningly.  
“Not this way, it should be a fair contest. I want to know if I am better.”  
“But why didn’t you tell him that Tredd manipulated his instrument while Sonitus distracted all by starting this bar fight, why did you keep it secret?”  
“We are Glaives, we don't betray each other. I will talk to Tredd without prying ears around. My dignity will survive a week of service, if the Captain gives a good show. Besides I really want to see the surprised faces of Tredd and Sonitus, when Drautos plays that damn thing with praise. And now Pelna, please help me to clean this van.” He smirked like an idiot.  
Pelna shook his head and dressed himself once more with his painter jumpsuit.  
“You own me one for this, Hero.”  
“I know.” Nyx chuckled.

\------

The next morning had brought them a little distraction from their guard duties.  
While the local hunters were occupied with other tasks, Hammerhead was bothered by a aggressiv Bandersnatch and sent for help. It was an easy enough task, there were only four people in the van Nyx, Pelna, Luche and Libertus was driving.  
It was quiet on their way back to the city, when Pelna poked Nyx in his side and then pointed to a spot on the roof of the Transporter.  
“If Karma likes us it will not fall until Libertus stops the van.” Nyx whispered to Pelna.  
There was a piece of duck shit hanging over Luche, who was dozing his head leaned back at the wall panel. It was only half dried and a black down stuck in it. Nyx didn’t see it fall, because he was at the door the moment Libertus stopped, but he knew the result when Luche yelled.  
“NYX”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your opinion is appreciated, please give some comments.

**Author's Note:**

> I was forced to write this by the smartest bunch of geeks I ever met in my live. My Discord Glaives you are the best. Don't ever change. For Hearth and Home.


End file.
